A Blood-bag of a Different Kind
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: She knew that it was pointless, that she needed to surrender. But not to them, no, only to surrender to entering the mansion itself. Sakia Honō may have a name that means absolutely nothing, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she is a nobody. Join Sakia with her journey or sarcasm, protectiveness, and straight up agitation as she meets the new...little society of vampires.


**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers, cause….yee**

* * *

 _Nobody's POV:_

The gates slide open, welcoming a young ravenette to what seemed as an innocent aged mansion. Vine plants hung to the siding, causing strange twirling patterns upon the broken brick walls. The pathway; which she slowly presumed her journey on, was riddled with weeds that would pop up in random cracks. Guarding the sides such as a railing does to a cement pathway, stood two symmetrical rows of bushes. Darkened with an evergreen tent, yet slightly dewy causing glistening specks to appear in the humans eyes. The young teenager shook her head in annoyance as her crimson orbs threaten to roll at the disturbing sight. After all one could surmise that they'll be spending the next three years of their life locked up in what seemed to be a 'very' haunted house.

She licked her lips as a light sheen covered them, returning back to the original pout that adored her face. A gulp pressured out of her throat, leaving her slightly parched at the action. Lastly a sigh escaped those pouted lips as her grip tightened on the luggage bag's handle, dragging it along with a repetitive 'clack' noise. As she reached the front porch of the mansion, she began to survey the door's themselves. Clad black with multiple peelings; seeming to slowly shred downwards. The girl then analyzed the 'tortured' door's, looking for some kind of knob but in the end. There was none. And just as she flinched her paled hand, they cracked open ever so slightly, leaving an appalling creaking noise to rummage her ears.

Part of the girls mind told her to run. To leave as quickly as possible. She even turned her head slightly to avert her gaze over to the gates that were unfortunately shut. She had nowhere to go. And that she knew quite well. She turned her head back to the doors, examining the darkening shadows that spewed out of them. She didn't want to go in, but then again, the girl did dislike the rain that was threatening to spill any minute now. Her mind made one thing clear, and that was to enter what would soon be a hell hole. Her leg involuntarily swung beneath her, guiding the rest of her body forwards. She did falter in her steps quite a few times, but managed to quickly cover any sign of it with her fastened steps.

As she made her way into the lobby of the building, a chilling feeling racked up her spine. Turning her head once again, she noticed the two doors slammed behind her. Now her animalistic nature kicked in, as if her senses had heightened. That moment, not longer a second, nor even a millisecond sighed her contract. And that contract was similar to signing with the _devil_ himself.

* * *

 _Sakia's POV:_

I bit my lip once again, unknowingly chewing on the metallic part of my lip piercing that connected to an azure gem. My grip on my luggage tightened immensely as I stared into the darkened hall. Without a sense of hesitation I stepped forwards, ignoring the loud clicking of my heels on the ground. Moving onwards I smelt something...peculiar. One that was hard to describe, yet I fully knew of what it was. One that I hated quite a lot. At first I ignored it but soon it flowed through my nostrils once again, only growing stronger with each step. Thus I halted before the steps. Looking upwards ever so slightly. But nobody was to be seen, with agitation swarming in my chest, I glanced around before returning on my little 'journey' of touring the nice little old mansion.

Finally reaching the top of the steps; which in fact seemed like ages, only to become face to face with a blonde? No more like an albino. Ruby like orbs screamed with fear as her colourless locks sprang in the air. After all it seemed as if she was running before halting in her present actions. Her pale coral lips quivered, as tears spilled out of her eyes. A single hand was clamped on the indention between the neck and shoulder, as the other supported her arm up. Her mouth opened as her eyes widened in fear. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I was just-" Her words tumbled out of her mouth in a nervous manner, but was quickly cut off by me, "Why are you running, are you hurt?" I asked in a dry tone. Most likely due to my parched mouth.

Her shivering body began to become less violent as if my words soothed her? She was about to respond, but a malice aura began to grow closer to us. Giving off a mocking 'click of the heels' as this 'person' made their way down the hallway in front of us. The blonde erm whitette grabbed my hand, tearing me away from my luggage. Running as quickly as her small legs could carry her, she forced me down another sinister? hallway which screamed for us to run. As if we were sheep running into a wolves den. Pulling me quickly, she latched her hand on a doorknob opening it quite quickly, but surprisingly not making a single sound. Props for her I guess. Anyways, she pulled me inside, shutting the door, then locked it. And just when I thought this whole charade ended, her grasp tightened as she led me into the bathroom, shutting that door and locking it as well. Leaving us in a windowless and doorless (outside of the one locked that Sakia is leaning on) room. Her grasp gave out as she collapsed onto the floor, hand still on her neck. "A-are you alright?" I asked with a single eyebrow raised. She huffed out multiple breaths before responding, "Y-yes just a l-little hurt thats all," she grumbled as she released her hold of her neck. Revealing two swollen punctures that spilled out little riblets of crimson fluid. _Blood._

"Did you get bit by an animal?" I asked before adding on, "And who was that 'person' you were running from?"

"T-that was no _human_ , um-""Sakia, my name is Sakia, but what do you mean by not _human_?" I asked cutting her off as my eyes narrowed slightly. "Yui Komori. Y-you better get out of here as quickly as you can Sakia. Or else it may be too late for you.." she mumbled out as my eyes slightly widened.

"What do you mean by that? I asked as I kneeled down next to her cowering form. Placing two of my fingers on the wound, receiving a wince from the girl named Yui. My fingers darted back, not wanting to hurt the poor girl anymore, but with a silent nod, she allowed me to examine to wound. They seemed to be about a quarter of an inch; if not slightly longer, deep, yet they were already almost completely scabbed over with caked blood. Yes, the skin around the world was quite irritated such as a pox would appear on someone who has the chicken pox strain. After looking for anymore damage, I stood once again watching as her head bobbed in my direction. I scanned a shelf next to large mirror. Grabbing the first aid kit. As I looked down I noticed something oddly wrong with it, after all who would have a box from the 1940's? The supplies must be useless, then again all I really needed was something to cover the wound up with, just so it wouldn't become more irritable. "Yes, they are not humans, I know this may sound weird. It was the same for me when I 'first' arrived here, I didn't want to believe it. Yet it all became a living nightmare." she groaned out as I pressed a patch of gaze upon the punctures, only to place a large bandage upon it. keeping it stuck in place. She thanked me silently as I sat down next to her, pulling one knee to my chest. Probably a bad idea now that I think about it, I guess today was a bad day to where a black skirt. Eh, whatever. Turning my attention back to the blonde, I watched as her hands clamped together on her lap.

"I thought I came here for my father, but apparently I met Ayato. I did believe he was dead 'cause his body showed no sign of breathing. H-his heart didn't even beat. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the couch. He was alive yet.. not _alive._ He eventually called me a pancake, only to reveal fangs that almost broke the skin of my neck. Scared for my life, I began to run, only to notice other 'people' but they are apparently brothers. There's this once who had snow white hair that crushed my phone in an instant with just his hand! Gah-why am I telling you this, I need to get to the main point! They're not _humans_ but they are _vampires_! I know it's hard to believe but it's true, you have to believe me!" My eyebrow twitched for a second, after all vampires? My mother use to tell me stories about how these 'creatures' were nothing but sadistic beings who preyed on humans. She described these humans to be 'innocent' being that were not corrupted by the society, thus giving off an appealing smell and palatable blood. But those were _stories_ , and nothing to be associated with being reality. This was just to serial to imagine to be the actual truth.

But, those marks could only be caused by a vampire since she was running from a person, fuck my life just became a whole new level of being weird as hell. As I let out a sigh, I placed a temple into the palm of my head, trying to sooth a pulsation that sprung violently through my forehead. "I believe you Yui," I forcefully groaned out as the pulsation became worse. What was happening? One second I was perfectly fine and the next I had a trembling brain that felt like mush? I looked over at Yui whos eyes brightened only to be filled with sorrow as she stared at me. "Are you okay?" she asked fully concerned but I reassured her with a nod, even though my vision was becoming...foggy.

I fumbled onto my feet, extending a hand out to the girl still on the floor. A smile graced her lips as she accepted my offering, launching herself onto her feet, sweeping her shorts of any debri. I smiled back ever so slightly, before turning my attention to the door, unlocking the latched. Then out of nowhere a sense of malice filled my entire body. Somebody, no, _something,_ was on the opposite side of the door. "Yui, please step behind me," I demanded as she did so. I placed my hand on the door knob once again, tilting my hand to the side, opening it rather slowly. Pulling the door towards my chest, A man adoring a beret? Nah, something more fashionable I should say. Caramel locks framed his paled face, as two slightly narrowed emerald eyes pierced into mine. A smirk of amusement formed upon his lips as a single fang hung out. Which I had to admit was quite cute. Eh...shut up. He was clad in a simple white shirt decorated with a loosened black tie and a ridiculous jacket with fluff on the top. Yes, FLUFF, on the top. I kind of want to touch it. Without knowing my hand darted forwards, startling him in the process. Only to poke the soft masterpiece of fluff. After achieving my goal, I pulled my hand back to the side feeling quite bored, before a certain high pitched voice screamed. "L-laito what are you d-doing here?" Yui asked in a screeching tone, I had to admit it hurt my ears quite a lot. "Hn..bitch-chan? Well if you must know, I found some luggage with quite a nice scent laced to it. And I just needed to find who it belonged to~" he somehow purred as his gaze turned to me. "Ah now what do we have here? A little slut-chan maybe?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. With that my eyes narrowed to a deadly glare, which in fact seemed to surprise him once again. "Sorry but the only one who looks like they're whoring around is you, so dear little slut, have a nice day~" I purred with the falsest smile I could possibly conjure up as his emerald orbs slightly narrowed. But to even piss him off more, I slammed the door in his face, turning my attention back to a shocked Yui.

Aww, I must of fucked up..

Great…

Just great…

This is going to be…

A very long night…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and sorry, I'm not really use to developing prologue, so it should get better. Please do review, and see ya till next time~**


End file.
